


And We Have All the Time in the World

by Alt_reaYoon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by The Maydays, M/M, Mentions of danchou Lyria Vyrn Gabriel Halluel Michael, No mention of shark man sorry, Post-Canon, and Leviathan!! cuz he's a good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_reaYoon/pseuds/Alt_reaYoon
Summary: “It was an unspecified amount of time later that Sandalphon returned to Auguste Isles, this time with Lucifer in tow.”





	And We Have All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflares (jennyhearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/gifts).



> Happy birthday Cai and thank you for being my number one supporter in GBF fandom stuff. I haven’t written Lucisan before but I hope you enjoy anyway. Shout out to Summer Sandalphon’s fates for making me giggle and tearing my heart out at the same time. 
> 
> (Unbeta’d because it was supposed to be a surprise for my usual beta huhu.)

It was an unspecified amount of time later that Sandalphon returned to Auguste Isles. Unlike most trips in the summer, it was nearing the evening, with the setting sun casting a golden glow over the tranquil beach – a weird choice in timing, but one that Sandalphon does not regret. 

It was not that he had avoided this part of Phantagrande, per se - in fact, he had been quietly looking forward to it, ever since that first management training session at the beach, sharks notwithstanding. As much as the thought of the sharp-toothed, menacing fish-out-of-water coming back annoyed him, he did miss this island as a whole.

There had just never been a good time when he had followed the crew around and at that time, Lyria had insisted that the only time one could visit the beach was during the summer, which always happened to have something world-ending occurring somewhere else that required his full attention.

Now, he was privately glad that he took her advice to heart - he could not have imagined going anywhere special without Lucifer, ever since the latter returned to the skies, and to him. 

The taller white-haired male in question was silent next to him, and Sandalphon thought better than to interrupt his musings. After all, Lucifer loved the ocean, its blue far-reaching expanse with a horizon that never ended. During their time in the shaded garden, Sandalphon had particularly adored the way Lucifer’s eye had lit up as he described the sea and all the life it held, wistfully thinking aloud of the summer sun whenever the laboratories had been particularly cold.

When the brown-haired primarch promised to protect the skies on the other’s behalf, he had also vowed to see all the places they had discussed (and clung on to the then-faint hope that they would be able to visit them together). 

“Sandalphon,” he felt a touch on his wrist, “you are unnaturally quiet.” Lucifer frowned, “Do you not wish to be here? For all the times you spoke of the island… I thought…”

“No,” Sandalphon smiled – in the past, he would have reacted more strongly, worried about Lucifer losing interest in him and ashamed for thinking that way, but now– he slid his hand into Lucifer’s, lacing their fingers together. “This is perfect. But it has been a while since you came back here, and I thought you might like some time to take it all in.

“And besides,” he continued wryly, gesturing at them both, “I would not have been so quick to get into these swimming trunks if I didn’t want to be here.”

Glancing down at their laced hands, Lucifer relaxed, “Indeed you are right, Sandalphon. Although I have returned to Auguste many times, there had never been a time where the sea failed to take my breath away.” _And even more so with you_. It was unvoiced, but Sandalphon felt it in the squeeze of his hand. 

“Flattery without even having to speak,” he teased – something he would have never dreamed of doing centuries ago – “Where did you pick this up from? Gabriel?”

Lucifer huffed a laughed, “No, but I took note of the way Halluel spoke when she was with a beautiful woman.” His brow creased again, “Michael mentioned to me, back when I rejoined the skies, about a need to... 'improve my communication' with you, but I did not think you would appreciate me saying it out loud.”

As comfortable as he was with Lucifer now, this still brought a faint blush to Sandalphon’s cheeks, “I-I believe I would not mind you telling me. Once in a while. If there’s no one around.” 

(He missed the eclectic crew, as many years ago as their time together had been, but Astrals above, was he glad that the captains and their two adorable shadows were not here to hear him say that.)

“Of course,” Lucifer replied serenely. Carefully tugging Sandalphon along, he led them closer to the sea, until their bare feet hit wet sand. As the pair settled down by the shoreline, Sandalphon reached out to a sleepy Leviathan with a motionless and soundless wave, which the latter returned before swimming off to a different side of the island and leaving the archangels in private. 

“I am surprised there is no one here,” Lucifer remarked, the sea breeze ruffling his already messy hair, “with it being the peak summer holiday period.” 

“I might have called for a shark tornado alert,” Sandalphon deadpanned. He was rummaging through the backpack he had brought along, while Lucifer looked on curiously. “They’d believe it too, since I said the warning came from the Supreme Primarch.”

The former Supreme Primarch sighed, “I should have known that you leaving that name on the memorial was to be part of an elaborate plot to clear the beach, years after the incident.”

Sandalphon chuckled as he placed a large thermos flask and two mugs on the sand, “Did you just make a joke?”

“You may be surprised, but I am trying to… ‘be less serious and speak more from the heart’, I believe was her words. This one, you can blame Gabriel for.”

“Remind me to write her a thank-you note later,” Sandalphon finished pouring out the coffee, passing one cup of their favourite beverage to Lucifer, “I know, it isn’t really the weather for hot drinks… but…” 

The white-haired archangel closed his eyes as he inhaled the drink’s aroma, and Sandalphon’s words trailed off. Holding a steaming cup of coffee in the hot sun, Lucifer looked peaceful. 

“Thank you, Sandalphon,” The phrase seemed particularly weighted at that moment, but Sandalphon simply reached for Lucifer’s free hand and traced the back of his hand softly, something he would have never dared to do in their beloved shaded garden. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, and it was an answer, a greeting and a promise all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn’t clear, this occurs long after their adventures with the crew. Sandalphon is comfortable with being Lucifer’s equal now, while Lucifer is trying his best to grasp humour and speech nuances, among other things. The most important bit is that they are happy together, which is what I want for my children.


End file.
